Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of security services—e.g., for performing strong authentication of mobile device users based on the capture and analysis of biometric data. Unfortunately, biometric authentication may require significant computing and network resources, e.g., storage, processing, etc., and thus, are not suitable for mobile applications. This resource issue is even more problematic if more sophisticated biometric authentication schemes are to be utilized.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling effective use of biometric data to provide security for user devices.